drinkingfrombothwietersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay
Jay, aka Mr. 3rd Place, is the owner of *Slaps Hand* Mejia. He is an inaugural member of the League, and was a long-time member of the precursor redraft league. In the first four years of the league he has never missed the playoffs, yet also never done better than 3rd place, earning him the nickname of "Mr. 3rd Place". Before the switch to weekly lineups, he was also known for his rampant pickups of probable pitchers. He is a well-known league manipulator, and fancies himself as ahead of the curve in many league aspects (regardless of his lack of results). 2015 * Record: 13-7 * Traded David Ortiz and Lance Lynn to Bush for Charlie Blackmon and Dustin Pedroia. Bush did not keep either player he received, and Jay proceeded to make the playoffs on Charlie Blackmon's strong play. This is often regarded as the worst trade in the history of the league * Finished the season in 3rd place for the first of many times 2016 * Record: 13-7 * Traded Steven Wright to Bush for Max Scherzer and Steven Strasburg * After being ridiculed for picking up the max amount of probable pitchers each week, Jay accepted a challenge to pick up zero pitchers for the whole week. This week he happened to be playing the TRAIDS ridden Randy. He proceeded to put up over 950 points, a single-week league record that has since gone unmatched. * On the eve of September 25th, Jay went to sleep wearing a Jose Fernandez shirsey. Jay had never worn a shirsey to bed since he wore Buster Posey's shirsey the night before he broke his leg. The next morning, the league was shocked and saddened upon waking to learn that the star pitcher had passed away in a boating accident. At the time, Fernandez was the team captain for Dan's division-leading team. Immediately, upon discovering the Jay was wearing a Jose Fernandez jersey, he was surrounded by questions of his involvement in the event, and signs showed that he meant to sabotage Dan's team. In the finals, Dan lost to Erik by a mere 8 points. * Finished the season in 3rd place * After the season, Jay decided he had no more need for Charlie Blackmon. He proceeded to trade Blackmon to Dan for approximately nothing 2017 * Record: 14-6 * Traded Ian Desmond, Jacob Faria, and Blake Snell to Wiesel for Giancarlo Stanton and Madison Bumgarner * After a season of not caring, Alex decided to check his lineup for the final week of the season. He defeated Jay, forcing Jay into the 4th seed of the playoffs where he would eventually face the undefeated Randy. * Finished the season in 4th place (a surprise to all) after losing to Randy in the 1st round of the playoffs. 2018 * Record: 13-7 * Jay made many trades this season in an attempt to break his streak of 3rd place or worse finishes. * Traded Ronald Acuna to Randy for JD Martinez and Carlos Carrasco * Traded Mike Soroka to Wiesel for Giancarlo Stanton * Traded Mike Foltynewicz, Francisco Mejia, and Travis Shaw to Dan for Nolan Arenado, Manny Machado, and Madison Bumgarner * Finished the season in 3rd place 2019 * Record: 4-16 * After starting the season 2-4, Jay made an early decision to sell his team. He proceeded to trade JD Martinez and David Price to Randy for Jack Flaherty, Yordan Alvarez, and Jesus Luzardo * Missed the playoffs for the first time in team history. * Finished the season in 7th place. Tied Alex and Wiesel for the worst single-season record in league history